thomas_the_tank_engines_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars: Clone Wars - Chapter 22/Transcript
Here's the transcript to Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars: Clone Wars - Chapter 22. Transcript ["Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars: Clone Wars - Chapter 22"] it fades to the eye of General Oro Dassyne who twitches his eye General Oro Dassyne: I wonder how many they'll see it? We got so much fire power in here, these walls are ray shielded! They can't take this fort, it'll probably by uh... fifty Jedi, they'll need at least that many. No maybe a hundred Jedi! They'll never take this base with less! They'll need an army of Jedi! laughs Battle Droid: I have a visual! General Oro Dassyne: Jedi?! Battle Droid: I think so. General Oro Dassyne: How many? A thousand? Battle Droid: No. General Oro Dassyne: 80? Battle Droid: No sir. General Oro Dassyne: What? 50? Battle Droid: Less. General Oro Dassyne: 40? Come on! How many?! Battle Droid: Two. And some other life forms. General Oro Dassyne: What?! Gimme those! takes the binoculars from the Battle Droid and sees through them the binoculars, we see Anakin and Obi-Wan riding on alien horses, with our heroes right behind them. As Oro sets them down, as he twitches his eye and then a shadow is above him as he and the Battle Droid look up and see Republic venators and Arc-170's coming down and blasting the droids and the base as Anakin and Obi-Wan jump off their alien horses, and slice up Super Battle Droids. And the mist clears, and it shows Anakin and Obi-Wan standing holding their lightsabers. Then it sideswipes to Saesee Tiin in his Jedi Interceptor being chased by three Tri-Fighters, but Anakin arrives and blows them up, and Tiin looks back at Anakin and smiles, as Anakin shoots and blows up several other Tri-Fighters as he smiles. Then it sideswipes to Voolvif Monn, Aayla Secura and Agen Kolar fighting spider droids and they all trap them in red bubbles, but then Anakin arrives and cuts one of the Spider droids' leg, and he flings the leg to the other Spider droid which blows up, and he disembowels the last two droids, and he uses the force to free the captive Jedi. Then it sideswipes to Anakin's Jedi Interceptor arriving at the royal palace of Naboo, where Padme was waiting for Anakin and the ship lands as R2 beeps, and Anakin walks up to Padme and unfolds his hood and Padme gasps that Anakin has a scar. And Padme feels it, but Anakin removes her hand from his scar and hugs her, and then it cuts to them in the bedroom with the light turned off. And then it sideswipes to Obi-Wan and our heroes as rain drips on Obi-Wan, as Obi-Wan wakes up and goes to the other side, but rain drips on him as Obi-Wan gets back up Cody: Okay, this is boring! Duck: What is? The rain, or that we've been here for a month? Cody: That we've been here for a month. Obi-Wan looks over and sees Commander Cody landing Commander Cody: General Kenobi, Thomas and friends. Obi-Wan: Commander Cody. Thomas: What's the update, Commander? Commander Cody: The siege goes well. With our continued mirage, they're shields should be down in three months. Buttercup: THREE MONTHS?! Percy: But we've been here for a month already! And there's nothing for us to do, but just sit around here while it rains! Commander Cody: Yes sir. We're right on schedule. flies back up Obi-Wan: (sighs) Percy: But that's not what I meant. Tiger: But how can somebody sleep through this? I have no idea. Arnold: Well, we are in a WWI-like trench. So it's no shocking this is like trench warfare. Ariel: But there's nothing for us to do! Edward: Not unless you go back in time to see how real soldiers spent their lives in the trenches to see if they get board. Toad: But speaking of nothing to do and boring stuff, where's Mr. Anakin? We haven't seen him all day. Hamtaro: Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. Tiger: I'm sure he's around here somewhere. then Anakin comes in while holding something and he sets it down and rubs his hands Toad: Well, speaking of which. Obi-Wan: What is that? Anakin: Lunch. opens it up revealing to be bugs, and he eats them as Obi-Wan cringes as the Barney kids rub their stomachs in disgust Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter: You call eating bugs: "lunch"? Raye Hino/Sailor Mars: That's disgusting! Obi-Wan: The girls are right. How can you eat that? Anakin: But Master, you're the one who has always taught me to feed off the living force. Obi-Wan: That's not what I.... (sighs) munches on more bugs Obi-Wan: Where did you get that stuff, anyway? Anakin: From the enemy camp. Obi-Wan: What? Gordon: You were there? Henry: What were you doing over there? Anakin: Reconnaissance. Edward: But how did you manage to get through the shield? slurps up a worm, and he points the location where he managed to penetrate it Anakin: I found this ancient sewer, that goes right under the old city. Obi-Wan: So I assume the plan is to crawl through the sewer, work our way to the shield generator, fight our way through the defenses, blow up the generator, knocking out the shield, and all our troops swarm in, and overwhelm the enemy? Anakin: Yep. Let's go. gets up and heads out the trench as Obi-Wan gets a blank look face Luna: I knew he was going to say that. Kipper: Well, let's go. it sideswipes to Obi-Wan, Anakin, and our heroes hopping into the sewer and it shows them walking through it Obi-Wan: What an incredible smell you discovered. James: I hope you know what you're doing, Anakin. My shiny red paint is getting all soaked and dirty from this sewer water! it shows the others coming up to a dead end Obi-Wan: What now? Anakin: We swim. dives under Obi-Wan: I knew you were going to say that. dives down Thomas: Neptune, do you mind? Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune: Of course. uses the Deep Aqua Mirror to make an air bubble to surround around our heroes and they all dive down in the water the others' heads pop out on the other side where they see the shield generator, and they all swim out of the water and climb up a ladder and Anakin opens up the sewer hole and sees the droids and the shield generator core and he smiles Anakin: Let's go! activates his lightsaber but Obi-Wan stops him Obi-Wan: No, no, no, no, no, wait! Battle Droid #1: Did you say something? Battle Droid #2: Negative. BJ: Whispering Why can't we go out there and fight the droids, Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan: Whispering There are alternatives to fighting. opens up one of his belt pods and shows little bombs and he places them on the floor, and quietly force pushes them Anakin: Whispering That's no fun. bombs quietly roll to the shield generator core, and they blow up and it blows up the core, but the others manage to dive in the water just in time. And back on the surface, Commander Cody and the 212th Attack Battalion watch as the shield goes out Commander Cody: All units attack! Let's go! and his squad fly up, as AT-RT's and ARC-170's fly into the city as Obi-Wan, Anakin, and our heroes walk forwards as the troops attack the city Obi-Wan: Nice job my friend. his arm on Anakin's shoulder Nice job. it cross wipes to Kashyyyk, where a Grantaloupe is eating grass, but then he hears a twig snap and he looks up to the trees and he runs off, and we see a father and son Wookiee hunting the animal as the Father Wookiee points to the creature Father Wookiee: growls son Wookiee swings on a vine and throws his spear, but it hits a metal object in the trees as the Son Wookiee lands on the ground as the Father Wookiee comes down and lands and he removes the vines and it reveals to be a Separatist landing craft, and it opens up as the Father Wookiee picks up his son and watch from the trees as the Separatist army invades the beautiful planet Father Wookiee: growls it cross-wipes to many other planets in the Outer Rim Territories under Separatist attack, including a planet where outnumbered Clones are surrounded and surrender to Super Battle Droids and Homing Spider-Droids, and we see B1 Battle Droids walking on a destroyed city of Oro and a family of Ortolan's watch in terror on the streets as the Battle Droids march. And then it cross-wipes where Count Dooku is training General Grievous in a lightsaber duel Count Dooku: Stop using standard attacks, use the orthodox. quickly blocks Grievous' attacks from his blinding fast lightsaber strikes, as Grievous then stands on one hand while holding on lightsaber in one hand, and holding one on his feet as he clashes with Dooku. Then he does a spin attack which Dooku blocks and he gets back on his feet Count Dooku: How often must I tell you? Control my central line! he quickly dodges Grievous' attack as he turns to Dooku which he is to his right Count Dooku: Good. charges at him, but Count Dooku closes his eyes and he Force slips Grievous to some barrels, but he jumps back up and clashes with Dooku Count Dooku: A stare to destroy my focus? dodges Grievous' attacks You're holding the saber too tight! knocks the blue lightsaber out of his hand and he catches it Now, too lightly. inspects the Lightsaber Hmmm a new one? General Grievous: his green lightsaber You're training has served me well. puts it back on his belt with his other lightsabers are shown It has awarded me many trophies. Splatter: A new one already? Dodge: Geez, that's like the hundredth one he's collected! Class 40: But thanks to General Grievous, we are already winning this war! Diesel: to 'Arry But he's not even Force sensitive. 'Arry: to Bert Yeah, he's just a guy who can hold lightsabers to fight Jedi. Bert: to Diesel and 'Arry And he has computers in his brain to do so. Count Dooku: Don't let your pursuit of trinkets cloud your reality. Remember what I taught you, General. If you are to succeed in combat against the best of the Jedi, you must have fear, surprise, and intimidation on your side. One of many one element this lacking. It would be best for you to retreat, you must break them before you engage them. Only then will you insure victory. Force lifts his blue lightsaber And have your trophy. reaches out his hand and grabs the lightsaber and puts it back in his belt, and then a hologram of Darth Sidious appears Darth Sidious: Wise council my apprentice. Most wise. Diesel 10: Darth Sidious. Count Dooku: My master. Darth Sidious: Report General. What news from the front? General Grievous: The strategy's working perfectly, my lord. The Jedi and their forces are stretch thin across the outer rim worlds. And in a vain attempt to contain our new offensive. Diesel 10: And the Separatists leaders have been moved to Utapau just as you requested Lord Sidious. Darth Sidious: Good, good. Now is the time to strike. Now is the time to launch our final operation. Is everything ready for your special mission? General Grievous: Yes, Lord Sidious. The unsuspecting fools know not what awaits. Diesel 10: So, Spiteful Brake Van, S.C. Ruffey, Horrid Lorries, you know what to do right? S.C. Ruffey: Yes Diesel 10, we do. The Spiteful Brake Van: Yeah, capture the Chancellor, those three crescent cats, the beagle mix, and his friends. No problem. George: You make sure you won't make that a "no problem". Bulgy: Yeah, and do not fail. Lorry #1: Don't worry, boss. Lorry #2: Yeah, we won't. Lorry #3: You can't count on us. it cross wipes to Anakin, Obi-Wan, our heroes, and their forces preparing to leave Obi-Wan: Typical. The weather clears as soon as we're leaving. Clone Trooper: General! Urgent message from Coruscant! cross wipes to Anakin, Obi-Wan, and our heroes in a tent listening to Chancellor Palpatine and Mace Windu Chancellor Palpatine: We are most please in your performance, all of you. With your command in the third army, I'm sure we are well on our way to achieving victory in this war. Mace Windu: But with every system that is liberated, it seems another is taken, prolonging this conflict. We must stop this war at it's source. Anakin: Grievous! Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn: Mace is right. We've heard reports that Grievous has traveled from planet to planet, under Separatists control. Some of those planets are: Utapau, Mygeeto, Felucia, Cato Neimoidia, Saleucami, and Kashyyyk. Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter: No way! Grievous did all of that and took over Kashyyyk?! Mina Aino/Sailor Venus: That's the home planet of the Wookiees! Trista Meiou/Sailor Pluto: Yes. And Ki-Adi Mundi, Aayla Secura, Plo Koon, and Stass Allie have taken their forces to Mygeeto, Felucia, Cato Neimoidia, and Saleucami. Derek: Uncle Mace, do you think you're best men can locate Grievous? Mace Windu: We have questionable in tell on this at best. Chancellor Palpatine: On the contrary, my intelligence assures me that my information is quite accurate. General Grievous has been spotted on a number of occasions, traveling to planet to Nelvaan. Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon: Nelvaan? Brian: Yeah, it's a cold planet that is located deep in the Outer Rim territories. Chancellor Palpatine: Yes, what Brian said was correct. I'm told he is there right now. James: So if we head to Nelvaan, we can capture him and end the war. Chancellor Palpatine: One can only hope. You are to leave immediately. But Luna, Artemis, Diana, Kipper, and friends, I need you all to come back to Coruscant. Luna: Huh? Why? Chancellor Palpatine: Because, there's something important that I wanna show you guys. Artemis: Oh. Well, okay. We'll be right there. Chancellor Palpatine: Good. I will be expecting you're arrival. Mace Windu: May the Force be with you. transmission cuts off Diana: I wonder what the Chancellor wants us for? Barney: I don't know, but I bet it must be something super exciting! Pig: But I wonder how exciting? Kipper: Who knows. Blossom: Don't worry guys, we'll report to you when we capture General Grievous. Artemis: Well, okay. Will meet you back on Coruscant. three cats, Kipper, and his friends leave the tent Obi-Wan: Sending us on a reconnaissance mission, while Luna, Artemis, Diana, Kipper, and his friends go back to Coruscant, this doesn't feel right. Anakin: Don't look at it that way Master, think of it as: "Reconnaissance in Force"! slams his fist as he speaks Obi-Wan: You're favorite. two laugh, and soon the 212th Attack Battalion fleet arrive at Nelvaan and it cuts to the others on the bridge Hamtaro: That's it. Nelvaan. Stepney: It looks very cold from seeing it up here. Commander Cody: Sir, the scan's show no enemy forces in the area. Obi-Wan: You sure? Commander Cody: Yes sir. Just strange geothermal readings in sector 8. Anakin: Will check it out. Commander Cody: Sir. Republic shuttle leaves the venator's hanger, and flies directly towards the planet and the whole world is in the grip of an Ice Age. And the ship lands, and Obi-Wan, Anakin, our heroes, and some Clone Troopers walk around as a strange rat-like creature crawls on a tree branch as Obi-Wan looks at it Min: It's really quiet around here. Bubbles: Yeah, I don't like this place. Thomas: Really? I don't like it because I have to wear my stupid snow plow. Mina Aino/Sailor Venus: It's not just you Thomas, the others have to wear their snowplows too! Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter: Yeah, so quit whining about it! Thomas: Pah! a hawk-like creature watches them, and as he caws, some leaves rustle, and two Clone Troopers point their blasters at them, but out from the leaves come a little rodent, and he scurries off Anakin: I don't think it's lethal, trooper. Clone Trooper #1: Yes, sir. a primate-like creature watches them as he makes some monkey sounds as Anakin, Obi-Wan, our heroes, and the Clones look up. And the primate-like animal scurries off Anakin: Something's startling these creatures. Obi-Wan: And it's not us. Anakin: I feel it too. Obi-Wan: A disturbance. Amy Anderson/Sailor Mercury: gasps Mina Aino/Sailor Venus: What's wrong? Amy Anderson/Sailor Mercury: Guys! Something's coming this way, and it's huge! Toby: Is it Separatist? Amy Anderson/Sailor Mercury: No, it's a living thing! And it's coming up fast! they hear branches snapping and hear a howling too Obi-Wan: I've got a bad feeling about this. clones get into a defensive position, as Anakin looks at the woods Mina Aino/Sailor Venus: and looks at the ground Wait a minute.... a giant Horax comes out of the woods, and knocks several Clones in the air, but Anakin, Obi-Wan, and our heroes jump to safety. And several Clones fire at the Horax, but with no avail and the creature steps on several clones as Obi-Wan and our heroes make it to a safe distance Donald: What the heck is that?! Douglas: I don't know! Horax steps on several Clones, and knocks down a tree with it's tail. But Anakin actives his lightsaber and charges right at it, but the Horax notices him and tries to step on him, but Anakin cuts off it's foot Horax: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Horax then tries to body slam Anakin, but Anakin jumps in the air Obi-Wan: Wait! No, wait! Anakin stabs the Horax right on the head Horax: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! falls to the ground as Anakin slides down, but Obi-Wan and our heroes stare at him Anakin: What? out of the mist comes mask figures as a Nelvaan boy comes in and speaks Hungarian Nelvaan boy: Az ördög az enyém, mindent elrontottál, ez volt az én próbám! Obi-Wan: I don't think you should've done that. looks at Obi-Wan, as one of the mask like figures lifts up her mask showing a female Nelvaan as it fades to black. And the episode ends with the Lucasfilm logo followed by the Cartoon Network logo Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars: Clone Wars Category:Thomas' Adventures Series